1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and apparati for making hair bows, and, more particularly, to a method for forming hair bows which includes providing an apparatus including hair bow frame and a barrette clip, the frame having a plurality of openings therein each adapted to accept and hold a portion of an elongated strip of fabric thus forming a plurality of loops which create a hair bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair ornaments to accessorize outfits has been known since the first person placed a flower in their hair to appear more attractive. As time went on, however, the number and type of hair accessories available to accessorize outfits has increased dramatically. This increase can be directly related to the increase in the number of styles and fabrics used to make outfits. The situation has progressed to the point that an ordinary woman may have over 20 different outfits for work and/or recreation. To provide an equal number of hair accessories (i.e., one for each outfit) is simply not feasible for most women. Therefore, there is a need for a hair accessory which may be modified for coordination with a variety of outfits.
Several prior art inventions disclose hair accessories which are ribbon holders. Included among these are Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 1,055,428, Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,172 and Yeomans, U.S. Pat. No. 926,450. All of these devices, however, are severely limited in the type of hair accessory which may be produced in utilizing the devices. For example, in Hamilton, the hair accessory may only produce a bow-shaped ribbon, and may not produce any other hair accessory. Furthermore, care must be taken with each of the above-identified devices in inserting and removing the ribbon from the device, lest tearing or rending of the ribbon take place. Therefore, there is a need for a hair accessory device which may produce a variety of designs and which may be quickly and easily adjusted from one type of design to another without destruction of the fabric held thereby.
Another disadvantage of the prior art is that only relatively stiff materials such as wire-reinforced ribbon may be used in the devices to achieve the desired design for the accessory. Use of a scarf, bandanna or other such colored fabric results in a hair accessory which does not achieve a pleasing appearance.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for forming hair bows.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming hair bows which includes providing a hair bow frame having a longitudinally extended plate having a plurality of openings therein, the plate being connected to a hair securement device for securement to hair.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming hair bows which includes providing an elongated strip of decorative material and extending portions of that decorative material through the openings in the plate to form a plurality of loops of fabric which together form a decorative hair accessory.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming hair bows which may be used with almost any fabric or material, including scarves, bandannas or colored swatches of fabric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for forming hair bows which will produce various sizes and various shapes of bows while utilizing the same hair bow frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for forming hair bows which includes a longitudinally extended resilient plate and a barrette clip removably mounted on the underside of the plate, the plate further including a plurality of openings, and the apparatus further including a mounting device for detachably mounting the barrette clip to the plate.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing hair bows which is relatively simple and inexpensive to use and which produces hair bows in a variety of shapes and sizes.